The Player (Minecraft)
|-|Steve= |-|Alex= Summary The Player is the protagonist of Minecraft. Known as either Steve or Alex depending on the player's choice, they are a lone miner in an endlessly flat world, trying their best to survive. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 7-C Name: Steve or Alex Origin: Minecraft Gender: Unknown (While referred to as male or female respectively, WoG mentions that gender do not exist in Minecraft) Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Miner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Survival Expert, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through their skull), Non-Physical Interaction (Can directly damage intangible beings like Vex), Immortality (Type 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reappear as long as their true selves exist) | Same as before, plus Fire Manipulation, Adept Swordsman, Summoning (Can summon a Snow Golem or an Iron Golem depending on the materials they have), Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion), Curse Manipulation | Same as before to a greater extent, plus Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Walker), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Limited Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Gravity Manipulation (Can slow down their own fall or other entities'), Electricity Manipulation (Can channel electricity to cause thunder to fall on an enemy when it is raining), Water Manipulation (Can use water to propel themselves in the air at high speeds when water is nearby), Flight Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can easily kill a Silverfish) | Building level (Can kill Endermen) | Town level (Can trade blows with the Ender Dragon and The Wither). Can ignore durability with Poison, Instant Damage, and Decay splash potion and via Thorn Enchantment Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic combat, reaction and flight speed with the Elytra (Can keep up with Skeletons, Superhuman travel speed on Horses (Can travel about 14 m/s) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole meters cube of solid gold) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class | Town Class Durability: Small Building level '| '''Building level '| '''Town level (Can take hits from the Ender Dragon and The Wither) Stamina: Above average, but otherwise not notable. Range: Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow, Low Multiversal with portals Standard Equipment: Swords, Bows and Arrows, Pickaxe, Shovels, TNT, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, due to being an expert fighter, miner, farmer, architect, blacksmith, alchemist and many others. Weaknesses: Non-splash potions take a little over a second to drink, and can be interrupted. Splash Potions can hurt him if he's too close. TNT takes several seconds to explode, usually giving enemies enough time to escape. He can be interrupted while slinging arrows. Death will cause them to lose all of their items until they can retrieve them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * TNT: ''' An ignitable block of explosives, which can easily kill/harm beings with similar durability to his own. * '''Potion: A consumable item that can be used to give buffs to the player. ** Healing: Can be used to heal themselves quickly. ** Regeneration: Increases their regenerative capacities. ** Fire Resistance: Renders them nigh-immune to fire and heat-related attacks. ** Slow Falling: Slows down their falls. ** Potion of the Turtle Master: Dramatically increases their offenses at the cost of speed. * Splash Potion: 'A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. **'Poison: Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. **'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. **'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. **'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. **'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damages ignore any armor that the target possesses instead dealing direct damage to their body. * Lingering Potion: ' Another throwing potion that leaves the surrounding area of impact full of the effect of the potion for a few seconds. * '''Elytra: ' A pair of wings that can be used to glide when in the air. The usage of fireworks can transform this into high-speed flight. * '''Bow: A simple bow weapon. Arrows can be tipped with any of the potion effects mentioned or be turned into "Spectral Arrows", which helps Steve tracks enemy hits by it. * Trident: A throwing weapon that can also be used in melee situations. Various enchantments can have a variety of effect on it, allowing it to come back to the player once thrown, allowing it summon lightning under a thunderstorm or allowing the player to propel themselves in the air at high speed when raining or when underwater. * Totem of Undying: When held, this item will resurrect the player once from death, * Enchantment: Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. Key: Base | Early/Mid Game | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) Himura Kenshin's Profile (The Player 8-C form was used) Sportacus (LazyTown) Sportacus' Profile (7-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Undyne (Undertale) Undyne's Profile (speed equalized, late game Steve, Undyne the Undying restricted, Steve had access to all armour and equipment) Oliver (Ni No Kuni) Oliver's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 8-C) Notable Losses: Mettaton (Undertale) Mettaton's Profile (Late Game Steve with all of his gear and Mettaton EX. Speed was Equalized) Ness (Earthbound/Mother 2) Ness's Profile (Both were 7-C, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7